Bao
Bao (Chinese: 包; Pinyin: Bāo; Japanese: 包 Pao) was an active member of the Psycho Soldier Team through The King of Fighters '99 and The King of Fighters 2001. He was created by developers to fill in the missing gap for the team caused by the newer gaming mechanics introduced in The King of Fighters '99. To serve as a contrast to Jhun Hoon -who was being developed at the same time- Bao was conceptualized to be a "beginner friendly" character with a simple yet effective moveset. He is voiced by Kanako Nakano. __TOC__ Story Bao was an abandoned orphan left by his parents in the care of a mountain temple in China. Asked by the head priest to adopt him, Chin Gentsai agrees as Bao exhibits psycho power. Before it could get out of control, Chin decided it necessary that Bao should train with him in order to control such power, introducing the boy to Sie Kensou, his other adoptive student, and Athena Asamiya. As Bao trains with them, Kensou gradually loses his powers until they become obsolete. It is unknown how it happens, but Bao and Kensou continue to lose and gain their powers as the years progress as both of them share the same source of energy: the Dragon Spirit. Ron and Misty seem to take an interest in it, revealing a probable importance of the Dragon Spirit in future KOF storylines. Unfortunately Bao decided not to participate in any further tournaments for awhile, as he tends to do alot of training in order for him to control such power. Personality Bao tries to live his life as a normal child of his age, he likes to play video games and go fishing. He also sees Athena and Kensou as his older siblings as the trio appears to be very close. But unlike Kensou, Bao learns not to always rely on his powers. Powers *'Superhuman strength' - Despite his age, Bao is able to lift and throw someone heavy as Chang or Maxima, he can also attack with a very powerful headbutt, that could leave his opponents unconscious. *'Telepathy' - Bao can project his thoughts in others minds. *'Psychic Projectile' - Bao can fire a ball of psychic energy. *'Teleport' - Bao is developing his teleporting skills. *'Psychic Reflector' - Bao can create a barrier that deflects projectiles. He can even fire this barrier like a projectile. *'Psychic Shield' - Bao can envelop his own body with psychic energy. *'Dragon Spirit'- Bao shares this power with Kensou. It activated in KOF 99' which caused both him and Kensou to pass out. The power can be switched between Bao and Kensou if one of them is gravely injured. Fighting Style Bao mainly fights with his powers, but he also knows the discipline of Kung Fu just like his teammates, some of his moves may be based on Tai Chi. Music *'Psycho Sonic Trip' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Will' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Psychic Guys' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Psycho Soldier ~Super Chinese Remix~' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters '99: Evolution *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood *The King of Fighters EX2 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters 2002 - in the China stage *The King of Fighters XI - during the Psycho Soldier team's ending; also background cameo in PS2 port *The King of Fighters XII - cameo in Athena and Chin's profile story *The King of Fighters XIII - together with Chin in his team's story, during Psycho Soldier team's ending *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - in the Dragon's Lair stage *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout *SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos - in Hugo's intro sequences *The King of Fighters 2 *Athena On Stage See Also *Bao/Move list *Bao/Gallery Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Bao-99.jpg|Bao in The King of Fighters '99. Image:Bao-2000.jpg|Bao in The King of Fighters 2000. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in July Category:Practitioners of Chinese martial arts Category:Psychic characters